Codes
by DoorToThe
Summary: Codes: a part of Organization XIII dedicated to messing with worlds in an attempt to hinder the Keyblade master and get him to release hearts. Rated T for language. I don't own anything or this wouldn't be a fan fiction now would it?
1. The Incident

**My friends and I become Organiation XIII members and mess with animes/mangas. Due to the fact that one of the co-authors really likes Zexion, let's just say that he used an illusion to live through Castle Oblivion. But don't worry, my OCDness will not allow me to stray from the KH plot line too much, so he might die sometime in the story**. **Also reason why called Codes? I don't know, I'm not the one who thought of it, but it seemed good enough so we took it. The fact that the person who thought of it really REALLY likes Code Geass might have something to do with it.**

In the World That Never Was, in Memory's Skyscraper, a figure clad in black is walking in front of the skyscraper. In front of him, there was another figure that was surrounded by mist, screaming in agony. Curious, the dark silhouette entered the mist to find the source of the screaming. As he approached, he realized the screaming came from a girl who wore the same black cloak as himself.

"Why are you screaming?" he asked.

The girl raised her head, revealing her eyes. He left eye was orange, and her right eye looked like it was becoming orange.

"Seems like you have been using the darkness too much," the figure said coolly. "I should take you back to headquarters so that you can be treated."

The mysterious person reached out to get the girl on her feet. As soon as he touched her, a huge amount of darkness came out and went into the cloaked figure. Soon the man became surrounded in darkness, at the same time, the mist was disappearing.

"What… What are you? How could you have such a huge amount of darkness inside you!?" mysterious person asked as he backed away in pain, until finally falling down, causing his hood to fall off.

The cloaked figure's face looked like that of a teenager. His right eye was blue, while his right eye was turning from blue to orange. His hair was dirty blond, short, and straight.

"What is going on, Shadx?"

"Zexion!" exclaimed Shadx

A person wearing the same cloak as Shadx appeared behind him. He had blue and white hair, his bangs covering his left eye.

"That girl she… she released a huge amount of darkness."

"Ixealia, huh," Zexion said coolly. "I'll take her to headquarters, you should get some rest."

Zexion then walked over to the woman, Ixealia, picked her up by her arm, and disappeared into a portal of darkness.

After Shadx recovered from the shock of what just happened, he figured that he might as well do what Zexion said and go to his room.

"I'm too lazy to use a portal of darkness, I'll walk home," said Shadx.

He got up and walked over to the giant skyscraper in the middle of the area. He pressed a secret button, and the double doors opened up with a ding. He walked in and the doors closed behind him.

When the doors opened again, Shadx was in a big room with two tables and several chairs in each table. The entire room was grey except for the wall in front of Shadx, for that wall was a giant window, showing the heart-shaped moon for all to see.

On one chair was another cloaked figure. Her hood was down, and showed massively messy grey-green hair. Her face was contorted into a scowl as she tried to wrestle her cat into a ruffled dress.

"I'm telling you Sam! Just this once! We'll get 1,000 munny for this! The old man just wants to see his old cat again! All we need to do is paint you now!"

The cat continued to yowl and scratch at the thick fabric of the person's cloak.

"What the hell are you up to now, Xhoan?" asked Shadx.

"Making munny. What's it to you?"

"How the—never mind, I'm too tired and probably don't want to know," said Shadx. "I'm going to bed, too much has happened already."

"Ah!" exclaimed Xhoan. Her face brightened as the cat's head slipped over the collar, "Have a nice day then."

"Don't you want to know what happened to me? Or why my left eye turned orange?"

"What? It was always orange, wasn't it? Are you okay?" asked Xhoan.

"I'm not sure. My eye probably turned orange because of all of the darkness that was released. the whole thing was probably nothing, though. I ran into Ixealia while she was screaming, for some reason and when I touched her; a bunch of darkness got released into me. Then Zexion showed up and took her away," explained Shadx.

"What?" Xhoan returned to her cat. "Ixealia? Do I know her?"

"She's the new recruit, remember?" asked Shadx. "She was introduced yesterday. You were there when the Superior introduced her. We all were."

"Oh yeah!" shouted Xhoan. "Of course, I know everything, don't I?" Xhoan laughed. "Of course! Yeah! Uh, which one was she…?"

Shadx was about to reply when Zexion appeared from a portal of darkness with a hooded Ixealia.

"The Superior has assigned number XVII to Codes. She will now live here with you and go on missions with Codes. Your first mission will be tomorrow, report to Saix as usual.

Zexion then disappeared, leaving the three Codes members alone.

"Well, in case you don't already know, Ixealia, Codes is a group in the Organization dedicated to messing with people in various worlds in an attempt to hinder the Keyblade Master and make him release hearts," explained Shadx.

"I see," replied Ixealia.

After two minutes of awkward silence, a new figure appeared from a portal of darkness.

His hood was down showing a face of a young adult. His left eye was red, while his right eye was black. His hair was black with silver, white, and red streaks. His hairstyle could only be described as one thing: emo, pure emo.

"You're late, Fenix," stated Shadx.

"And you're as chipper as ever, Shadx," replied Fenix. "And you must be number XVII, Ixealia. How are you?"

Ixealia just stared at the floor. "…"

"OK, no answer. So what's your fighting style?"

Ixealia just continued staring at the floor. "…"

"Your pretty tall for a chick as skinny as yourself, you know." Fenix pressed.

"…" Ixealia was still staring at the floor.

"Great, just what we need, a person who does nothing but stare at the floor. Maybe she's thinking of weird names for the castle like the Superior does," said Fenix. "Either way, I need to report to Axel. Later emo freak." And with that, Fenix disappeared in a portal of darkness.

Ixealia just stared at the floor. Then she stared at the wall. Then she rolled up her sleeve on her left arm. Slowly, she took out a razorblade and started to cut her arm. Just as she was about to…

"What the hell are you doing now?!" shouted Shadx. "First you're in that fog screaming like a banshee and now you're cutting yourself. What the hell is your problem?!"

"…" Ixealia just stared at Shadx.

"Give me that knife!" shouted Shadx. "I don't know what you were like when you were human, but you're in the Organization now. So, cut the crap and give me the knife!"

Ixealia held to the knife, not letting go.

"Stay out of my head, Zexion! This is one of your freaking illusions. I'm not an idiot!" shouted Ixealia.

"What the hell are talking about?" asked Shadx.

Ixealia then curled up in a ball and went into a fetal position. Her arms around her knees with the knife murmuring "It's not real. Stay away from me," over and over.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Shadx. "I don't think I'm going to get any information after this."

Xhoan went over to Ixealia and started poking her for no apparent reason. Ixealia reacted by stabbing Xhoan in the waist. Xhoan started screaming and doubled over in pain. Shadx just stared at Xhoan, secretly enjoying her pain.

"I've had enough of this shit," said Shadx after a while. "Cure"

A green light surrounded Xhoan. Her screaming then stopped.

"Fire"

A ball of fire appeared in front of Shadx's hand and hit Ixealia head on, causing her cloak to get on fire. Ixealia continued to be in a fetal position for a while, until she finally noticed that she was on fire. Ixealia then began screaming.

"Blizzard"

A chunk of ice appeared and hit Ixealia, dispelling the fire that surrounded Ixealia.

"Have you calmed down yet?" asked Shadx.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" asked Ixealia in fear.

"What you say?" asked Shadx. "Don't you remember anything from today or yesterday?"

Xhoan glared, "You're the new girl?" A plushy keychain on her belt then fell off and a small, black golf sized ball appeared in her hands and she threw it. A thin silver stream shot down onto the plushy making it come to life. It expanded and grew, turning into a young boy. He was once clearly very pretty but now his skin was dry and tinged with green, his eyes were replaced with empty sockets.

Axel then appeared from a portal of darkness and said, "Hey guys, just thought that I should show up here for no apparent reason, because I'm bored and—What's going on?"

Axel took a moment to take in the scene that was happening.

"Xhoan, you know that you are forbidden to fight inside our base, especially against a fellow Organization member!"

"But she stabbed me!" shined Xhoan.

"If you want to get revenge on a fellow Organization member, you do it by waiting until you are on a mission with that person, beat them up, and then blame it on the Heartless," explained Axel.

Xhoan reacted by kicking Axel in the crotch and calling him an old man.

A strange mist began to gather. It was the same kind of mist that surrounded Ixealia earlier in the chapter.

"Aerora!" shouted Shadx.

A ball of wind appeared in the mist and began to disperse it. The spell also caused Ixealia's hood to fall off. Ixealia's face was that of a young teenager. She had silver blonde hair with blue streaks and black tips. Ixealia's right eye was blue while her left eye was turning orange.

Recognizing the scene, Shadx reacted quickly by punching Ixealia in the gut.

"We'll deal with this tomorrow," stated Shadx.

**So what you think? We've been working on this story for a while and I'll add the other chapters as soon as I know how to. Please review and give me constructive criticism and let me know if the overall story is good or bad. This chapter will have significance later so don't forget about it.**


	2. Training Mission

The next day

Shadx and Ixealia were in the same room, alone.

"You ready for your training mission, Ixealia?" asked Shadx.

"…"

"Are you still upset about what happened yesterday?"

"…"

"Well, I already went to Saix, so-"

"Who the hell is Fenix?"

"Oh, now you talk. He's a new member who appeared while you were out. Xhoan is with him on his training mission. Satisfied?"

"…"

"Well, as I was saying, I have the mission for you today. Saix found a good training spot for you in Halloween Town."

"Crap"

"What's with the 'crap'?"

"I'm from Halloween Town."

"Interesting coincidence," Shadx said sarcastically. "Knowing Saix, this is anything but a coincidence," he thought. "Well then, let's get going." Shadx then extended his hand, creating a portal of darkness. "Here we go."

They appeared in a big open space. In front of them was a gate. Behind the gate was a river. The rest of the area was virtually empty besides a boulder every now and then.

"For your training you'll be fighting Heartless until you get used to you powers," explained Shad. "You do know what Heartless are right?"

"Yes."

"Good, then fight to your non-existent heart's content. I'll be watching you fight from the sidelines."

Shadx then disappeared in a portal of darkness. At the same time a whole lot of Shadow Heartless appeared. Then a mist began to appear, it got bigger and bigger until all of Halloween Town was covered in mist. A book fell out of the mist and landed in Ixealia's hands.

"Nightlx," murmured Ixealia.

The Heartless stood in place for several seconds before some of them began dissipating into blobs and disappearing. Realizing what was happening to them, the Heartless began to go after Ixealia.

"Show me disdain." The book that Ixealia had began turning pages until it got to a certain page. Ixealia then began reciting, "Description seems deceiving I call upon the darkness to eliminate the light. Destroy these things and put them where they belong."

The rest of the Heartless and the mist then disappeared, as if they were never there.

There was clapping coming from behind Ixealia. It was coming from Shadx.

"Good job, Ixealia. I think you're ready for a real mission now. The mission will involve everyone from Codes, including you, got it?"

"The Night is always on my side."

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means yes."

"Oh great, first you hardly talk and now you're making up your own vocabulary. Another weirdo joins Organization XIII." Sighed Shadx.

Just as Shadx and Ixealia disappeared in portals of darkness, a figure came out of the shadows. It was Ixealia's brother, K.

"What, how that be her? She jumped off a bridge. She should be dead, but she's alive. Shit this isn't good," cursed K. "We've got problems, Riku."

"As if I hadn't noticed," replied another figure besides K.

K sighed as he and Riku disappeared in portals of darkness.

**Sorry that this chapter was so short, but the next one will be much longer. The first anime my friends and I are going to mess up is Bleach. We will appear slightly before Ryukia is captured by Byakuya and Renji in the Soul Society saga. I'm looking for a beta reader for this story so if anyone is willing to deal with the weirdness that my friends and I are capable of thinking of, please contact me.**


	3. On the first day of Bleach

**Alright this chapter is a lot longer than the last. If you don't know how to pronounce Xhoan's name, well neither do I! I get constantly reminded by her creator how to pronounce her name. Think Xion, but with Xhoan instead for the pronunciation. **

The next day

All members of Codes were in the room in Memory's Skyscraper.

"Alright, it's time for our first mission as Codes," said Shadx. "The world that we will be going to is Soul Society. Soul Society is in a unique position. People there are able to travel to two different worlds. The three worlds together are called Bleach."

"Blech," stated Ixealia.

"No, not blech, Bleach," whined Shadx.

"Blech."

"Whatever, this Soul Society is run by people known as soul reapers. The soul reapers' job is to purify souls and make sure that they make it to where they live, Soul Society. To do this they must fight creatures called Hollows. Hollows are corrupted souls. A soul can become corrupted by not going to Soul Society quick enough, along with other methods. The soul reapers are separated into 13 different squads, each run with a lieutenant and a captain. As members of Codes, we will infiltrate these squads and find soul reapers with strong hearts so that we can make use of their Heartless and their Nobody. However, we must act quickly or the Keyblade master will show up and kill all the Heartless, which is both good and bad for us. Ixealia will go to squad 3, Xhoan: squad 10, Fenix: squad 9, and I will infiltrate squad 5. The Superior has set up barricades so that we will arrive to our respective squads quickly and stealthily. Everyone understand the mission?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

" Good, let's go."

All members of Codes disappeared into portals of darkness.

Everyone arrived in a big white room with several windows. It was dark outside and the moon suggested that it was after midnight.

"Alright, we'll now split up and-" But before Shadx could finish his sentence, they heard a bunch of metal clanking together. Then an extending sword came of the end of the hall. Everyone managed to get out of the way of the attack barely.

"Shit!" cursed Shadx.

"What the hell?" asked Ixealia.

"Shiny!" shouted Xhoan.

"Why me?" whined Fenix.

"I know you'rea there so either come out and make things easy or stay there and I'll make you come out the hard way," said a voice that came from the same direction as the extending sword.

"Screw that!" shouted Shadx then he whispered, "Everyone split up! We'll meet up later."

Fenix and Xhoan nodded and disappeared in portals of darkness but Ixealia did not listen. She, instead, ran after the voice with a knife in hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" whispered Shadx as he grabbed Ixealia's arm, stopping her.

"…"

Ixealia and Shadx then disappeared into dark vortexes. The dark figure that attacked them then came into light. He was wearing a white kimono and had light purple hair. His eyes were closed and his grin was wide as his face.

"Hmm, how interesting."

A few hours later…

"What the hell was Ixealia thinking? And how long does it take for a girl to change clothes?" thought Shadx as he paced in a different hall. Shadx was not in his Organization cloak. Instead he was wearing a black kimono with open-toe sandals and had a sword by his side.

"Ixealia! Are you done changing yet?" asked Shadx

"Screw you! I am not wearing that damn uniform!"

"You have to! It's part of the mission. Just wear it during the day, at night you can go back to your Organization cloak."

"Fine, just shut up about it already."

Ixealia then came out wearing the same outfit as Shadx.

"Good, now let's contact the others and see if they managed to infiltrate their squads properly," said Shadx. He then took out a walkie-talkie and pushed a button. "Xhoan, have you found squad 10?"

"No."

"No? Why haven't you done it yet?"

"Got lost."

"How? We told you where to go!"

"It's a frickin' maze! And there are no signs! How do the darn soul reapers navigate in this place?"

"The Superior set up barricades telling you where NOT to go."

"But I can't read."

"You don't need to read them! They prevent you from going to places that are unrelated to the mission!"

"Are you sure?" asked Xhoan suspiciously.

"Yes! Don't you remember from training?"

Somewhat."

"…You know what? Forget it! Just wonder around forever for all I care!"

"Aw right then," replied Xhoan before disconnecting the walkie-talkie conversation.

"…Ixealia, at least you know where to go right?" asked Shadx

"Yeah, then all that's left is Fenix."

"Yep, Fenix you there?" asked Shadx.

"To much paperwork in their squad and yes," whined Fenix.

"Just bear with it Fenix. You won't be doing this forever, just a really long time."

"What!? But Shadx you said-" Before Fenix could finish his sentence, Shadx hung up on the conversation.

"Alright, now it's time for you and me to get into our own squads. Don't forget that we'll be meeting up at midnight to discuss the day's events. Good luck," said Shadx as he teleported away.

"Time to go kill Gin, I mean infiltrate squad 3," stated Ixealia as she disappeared into a portal of darkness.

Midnight in the courtyard

4 portals of darkness appeared, and 4 members of Codes stepped out of them.

"Did everyone manage to infiltrate their squads?" asked Shadx as he glared at Xhoan.

Everyone, including Xhoan, nodded.

"Good, I have introduced Heartless to this world. This world is full of dark hearts, so it is only a matter of time until they multiply like rabbits. I have also found something strange about my squad's captain. The Heartless tell me that he is hiding a large amount of darkness in his heart, despite the charade that he puts up as a nice guy. Aizen, I wonder what he plans to do," questioned Shadx.

"I want to change squads," stated Ixealia.

"Why?" asked Shadx.

"I hate Gin. =)"

"Gin, eh? The Heartless also report large amounts of darkness from his heart as well."

"So…hectic," Xhoan gasped. "It took forever to get in, then Hitsugaya /had/ to test me. Immediately after I passed, the squad was called out to suppress civilians and I had to go too. I got lost, AND NO ONE NOTICED! Do you know how long it took to find my way back?"

"What the fuck is up with this place?" yelled Fenix. "Seriously, my captain acts like he has something to hide. Ah, I'm so confused. I mean, why the hell does he disappear for long periods of time?"

"Tousen was it? We should keep an eye on him as well," Shadx stated with a gleam in his eye and a grin on his face. "Alright, we should head back to our squads now and report again tomorrow."

The four Codes members then disappeared in portals of darkness.

At the same time in another area, the figure who attacked the Codes members was speaking with another person who was wearing the same outfit. The person had light brown hair and was wearing small rectangular glasses. They were in a small wood room with candles keeping the light alive. They were both sitting down, crisscross applesauce.

"And you're certain that those intruders disappeared as quickly as they appeared?" the brown haired one asked.

"Yeah, one of them even tried to attack me, but was stopped by another intruder." said the purple-haired person.

"Hmm, I wonder what this has to say about future events." murmured the brown-haired person. "We'll continue with the plan as scheduled."

"Sure thing, Aizen." the purple-haired person said coldly before getting up and leaving the room.

Aizen then got up and looked out the window. As he did there was a whooshing sound. "Hmm, a curious event indeed."

**And that was day one of Codes in the world of Blech, I mean, Bleach. I don't dislike Bleach, it's just that is what my friends and I were calling it the first couple of weeks we started reading/watching it. Once again, constructive criticism is liked and if you have any ideas about where you think the story should go, please contact me, all opinions are welcomed. FYI, I plan on having Sora and friends show up as well. **


	4. On the second day of Bleach

**I must warn you now. This chapter and the next several chapters will contain major spoilers for the Entry arc of Bleach. One of the biggest spoilers is in this very chapter so I suggest that you finish with that arc first before reading this. If you have finished, then go ahead and see what changes Codes has made to the Bleach plot line.**

The next day

Ixealia was wondering around, bored.

"I hate Gin," was her excuse.

After a while, a large circular wooden gate appeared.

"Crap. I better hide before I get caught," said Ixealia as she ran around a corner.

The gate opened and three people came out of it. They were wearing the same outfit as Ixealia except the tallest one had a white stripe on his that was similar to Aizen's. The second-tallest figure had anti-gravitational spiky red hair tied in a ponytail. His face was that of a person who looked like he belonged in a gang.

"Reminds me of Axel," whispered Ixealia.

The tallest one had long black hair that was in a stlye that said, "I don't care how my hair looks." His face seemed to say, "Don't get in my way." The shortest one had black hair as well, but it was much shorter, she was also the only female. Her face looked like she just saw a loved one die.

"I wonder what that's all about," Ixealia thought out loud. "But it's none of my business so I don't care." And with that, Ixealia vanished in a portal of darkness.

"Did you hear something, captain?" asked the red head.

"No, keep moving," the taller person said unemotionally.

"Alright," said the red head as he gave the area Ixealia was just at a nasty glare.

The short person just stared at the ground the entire time.

An hour later in Central 46.

In a big room with lots of chairs. The rooom was designed so that all 46 of the chairs were facing the center of the room. And in all 46 chaires were dead bodies. They were all killed by Aizen. As Aizen took hiw sword out form the last body, he heard a clapping sound coming from behind him. Aizen turned around to find Shadx in his Organization cloak.

"Good job, Aizen."

"You're the person who snuck into my squad." Aizen replied emotionlessly.

"Oh, so you recognize me Aizen. I suppose now you want to kill me." Shadx said coolly. "But don't worry, I don't plan on telling, that is, if you make a deal with us."

"Us?"

Ixealia then teleported in nearby a chair behind Aizen in her Organization cloak. She moved the body aside, sat down, and laid back saying, "You don't think that there was only one person who managed to sneak into your stupid squads, do you?"

Xhoan then teleported next to another body and began searching through the man's body. She took out his wallet and began looking through it.

"He…this guy doesn't have any munny. All he has is this stupid yen paper." Xhoan said as she began to throw all of the paper out of the wallet and onto the floor.

Fenix then teleported into another area of the room, looked at one of the bodies and said, "Such poor execution, Aizen. If it were me, I would have let them die slowly and painfully."

After looking at the various Codes members, Aizen looked at Shadx and said, "So, what's your deal?"

"Aizen, have you noticed that black creatures have appeared here in Soul Society?"

"Yeah, they appeared around the same time you did."

Shadx began to clap.

"Bravo Aizen. You're really smart aren't you? Those black creatures are called Heartless. Part of our deal is that they will be under your command."

"Oh, really?" Aizen asked sarcastically.

"Really," Shadx said. He then snapped his fingers and several small black creatures came out from the shadows. They were literally all black, had antennas and had big yellow eyes, like a bug's eyes.

"The Heartless will obey whoever has strength, and I imagine you have plenty of that, don't you Aizen? Feel free to use them however you want."

"Thank you," said Aizen.

"Don't thank me yet," Shadx said sternly. "I must warn you that soon a boy wielding a Keyblade will appear. He will aid your enemies and kill every Heartless he sees. Our only condition in this deal is that you do NOT kill him. Understood?"

"Understood."

Later that night, Aizen and the purple haired, named Gin, were in the same wooden office they were in last night.

"And you plan on going along with this deal, Aizen?" asked Gin.

"Yeah, it appears that the intruders are not interested in the matters of Seritei. There would be no other reason for them to make this deal at this time. After all, I just killed the people who decide what is right and what is wrong, who dies and who lives, without a single soul reaper knowing. What they seem interested in is the Heartless and the boy who wields the Keyblade." Aizen explained.

"Oh, I hope that I don't kill him by accident." Gin said with a grin.

"You own't. The boy supposedly wears strange clothes that are not usually seen in Soul Society. Plus, his weapon, the Keyblade, looks like a giant key with a sword-like guard, but still functions as a sword. You won't fail to recognize him."

"The Keyblade, eh? Makes me wonder how strong he is."

"I also wonder." Aizen verified. "The person said that the boy would aid my enemies and kill all the Heartless that he sees."

"The Heartless are strong." Gin brought up. "Those big ones are able to take out five soul reapers with ease." Gin said with a grin.

Aizen got up and looked out the window.

"Things seem to have gotten very interesting."

Meanwhile in the Seritei courtyard, the four Codes members were discussing the day's events.

"You sure Aizen won't back down on our deal?" Fenix asked.

"He won't, we know that he killed everyone in Central 46. In this world those are the people who decide the punishments for criminals. He will want to keep their deaths secret for as long as possible," explained Shadx.

"But what about the Keyblade master? I've seen Gin, and chances are he is going to want to fight him," asked Fenix.

"We'll keep a constant eye on Aizen and his companions. If they end up betraying us, we will let Ixealia take care of them," explained Shadx. Ixealia grew a creepy smile at hearing her new job.

"But how will we do that? This place is huge and they know this place better than we do," Fenix asked.

"Will your questions ever stop?" Shadx asked sarcastically. "There is going to be at least one of them in Central 46 at all times, so there's one person. Second, they are very important people in Soul Society, chances are that we will be able to find them with relative ease if they disappear."

Fenix grumbled.

"I don't think this is going to work." Xhoan stated. "What if there are more people involved than we think? We might not be able to properly look after them if they are scattered. Oh, yeah. Do you think that I can convert this?" she said as she took out the bills that were in the wallet of the person she looted.

"I have checked out the other captains and lieutenants, Xhoan. I do not think that anyone else is involved in Aizen's scheme besides Gin and Tousen." Shadx explained. "As for the paper, go ask the moogle back headquarters. Any more questions?"

"Yes, what time is it?"

"Right now?" asked Shadx surprisingly. "Um, around midnight, I guess."

"Aw, crap! Som!" The cat that Xhoan was playing with back in Chapter 1 leapt to Xhoan's side as she and it teleported out. A slip of paper fluttered to the ground, "12:30 p.m. sale ends."

"Sale?!" Fenix exclaimed. "I've been waiting for this sale for weeks. I better get going." Fenix then teleported away, following Xhoan.

"By the way Ixealia. Where were you before we confronted Aizen?" Shadx asked suspiciously.

"Having some weird freakin' dream." Ixealia said.

"And why were you sleeping on the job? If someone caught you they would've asked questions. And if they asked questions you will get suspicious, putting the mission at risk."

"I don't know. It just, sort of, happened all of a sudden." Ixealia defended. " In my dream this guy with silver hair and a blind fold over his eyes started telling me that my book doesn't exist. He kept saying that it was a shank. I think his name started with a r."

"Interesting, Ixealia. Very interesting." Shadx said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't you want to know what my dream meant or was?" Ixealia asked irately.

"Sure. I think that it means that you're as crazy as any other member of Organization XIII." Shadx said sarcastically.

"Damn you!" Ixealia swore. "Do you at least know who the guy was? Or his name?"

"Do you know anything else about his appearance?" Shadx asked, almost sympathetically.

"Well, besides his face, the only thing I know was that he was wearing our cloak." Ixealia explained.

"Hmm, I see," said Shadx. " I'll look into it."

"Thanks," Ixealia said as she teleported away.

"So Riku has somehow contacted Ixealia. I must make sure that she is watched at all times. Fenix will do a good job of that, there's no paperwork involved." Shadx said aloud. "The trap has been set, now we just wait for it to go off." Shadx then disappeared in a portal of darkness.

**Oh, yeah! We caught Aizen killing Central 46! Things are about to get a lot more interesting. In the next chapter, Ichigo and friends will appear as well as Sora and co. So look forward to it. **

**Please R & R this story. Any and all criticism is welcomed and if you have any story ideas, please tell me. I won't put you down, even if you want me to do something ridiculous. **

**I have set up a poll for who Sora should fight in a fight scene coming up. Please vote! If there is a tie, guess what! he'll fight both of them. The list includes the captains and lieutenants of the 13 squads. Some have been removed for plot line reasons, lack of fight scene reasons, and I may have forgotten to add them to the list reasons. Once again, Please Vote!**


	5. On the ninth day of Bleach

**Hey, sorry about the delay, I had some trouble moving the document back and forth with a beta reader. But it was worth it! She really improved the content of this chapter and her profile name is WereWolfPrincess1215. Here's credit to you =).**

One week later, the Heartless have continued to spread throughout all of Soul Society. The Soul Reapers, even the captains, were powerless to stop them. The Heartless were simply too quick, too powerful, and, most of all, too numerous. All attempts at researching the Heartless proved fruitless due to their ability to teleport using portals of darkness and their 'unique' characteristics as well.

* * *

Near a tall white building, the figure who watched Ixealia in Halloween Town was standing in an open area.

"It figures that the Heartless would spread so quickly," the figure stated. "This world is a perfect breeding ground for them. There are simply too many people with darkness in their hearts. Someone's coming." The figure announced before disappearing in a portal of darkness just as Ixealia walked in.

"I swore I saw someone here," muttered Ixealia. "Someone with silver hair and wearing our Organization cloak."

Ixealia started looking around, pausing when she heard a voice, "I told you you're book isn't your real weapon. It's a fake."

"Who are you?! Where are you?!" she snarled, standing firm.

Nobody noticed the shadow belong to Shadx sneak behind a corner, crouching in the darkness, listening to their every world.

"He's getting closer to her," he murmured coldly before disappearing.

Ixealia over her shoulder for the person who was talking, but found nothing. In the distance she saw a figure she could not help but recognize…

"Gin." Ixealia began to follow him, "What're you doing Gin?" she thought to herself

At the same time in another part of Seritei, Shadx was gazing at the western gate from a wall in the distance. In his hand was several papers, each with various data written on it.

"The number of Heartless in Seritei has more than halved, while the number outside of Seritei has increased by the same amount. At the same time, the number of Heartless being eliminated outside Seritei has tripled," pondered Number XVI. "This could only mean one thing: The Keyblade master has arrived in Soul Society." With this statement, Shadx grinned and threw his papers away behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of Seritei's gates, some intruders have managed to defeat the guardian of the western gate with ease.

"Alright, I'll let you in now," stated the guardian has he lifted the gate with his massive strength.

As the intruders were about to enter Soul Society, the silver haired captain appeared. Almost instantly, he injured the great guardian, and kept an orange-haired Soul Reaper from entering Soul Society. Just as the gate was about to close, a voice spoke out from behind the orange haired intruder.

"Excuse me, coming though!" called a spiky brunette boy who looked about the same age as the orange haired Soul Reaper. His outfit consisted of baggy, black-and-silver capris, crisscrossed with bright yellow straps, a bright blue shirt, and a black vest. Adorning it were numerous zippers. A very noticeable silver crown hung from his neck. Just as the boy went past the gate, another voice shouted out.

"Sora, wait for us!" A voice came from behind the intruders. A creature that looked like some kind of dog rushed past on two legs, long nose, and floppy ears bouncing. It turned, and looked back.

"Sora, wait up!" quaked another voice angrily. This voice came from a duck that was running with the strange dog. Like the dog, he was wearing clothes and running on his forelegs.

Just as the boy turned back to look at his companions, the guardian dropped the gate, separating them. The duck began to pound at the gate angrily.

"Open up! Open up!" He shouted before a staff appeared and he began to bash the heavy gate with it. Breathlessly, the duck stopped pounding, plopping onto the ground, anger spent. The dog-like creature tapped the duck on the shoulder.

"What?!" yelled the duck.

"Donald, we've got company," answered the dog creature.

The duck looked behind him to see all of the strangers looking at them with questioning eyes. The duck began to laugh sheepishly, "Ha ha ha. Oh boy."

* * *

On the other side of the gate, the boy in strange clothes slammed his fist into the unyielding metal.

"Donald! Goofy!" He bellowed, hoping his friends would give him a sign. His head tilted upwards, trying to find a ladder or something he could use to get over the top. There was none. The brunette shook his head sadly before sinking to the ground. A chuckle was heard behind him, and in a single motion, the boy was up on his feet and turned around. To his surprise, there was a silver-haired man standing before him, smiling widely. The man grasped the hilt at his side, and pulled out a gleaming ebony blade with a hiss. His large grin seemed to grow larger as he pointed his sword at the boy.

"Shoot 'im dead, Shinso!" he cried, sword releasing. The boy just managed to doge the instantly growing blade, a giant key appearing in his hands in a flash of light.

The man's smile pulled open to finally reveal teeth. "Oh, so you're the Keyblade master."

Several Heartless appeared around the two.

"Yeah, what about it?" replied the boy rudely. More Heartless appeared.

"As much as I would like to fight you, it appears that we have guests who intend on ruining the fun." The man replied, eyeing the ever-growing population of Heartless beside him. More Heartless showed up. "Besides, I'm not supposed to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't leave you to die."

With that the silver-haired man jumped to a nearby building. The boy tried to follow him but more Heartless showed up, blocking his way. By now the boy was surrounded by a crowd of Heartless. The brunette gave an exasperated sigh shifting into an offensive pose, Keyblade glinting in the sun.

"Here we go again."

Gin landed on the same building as Shadx.

"I didn't kill the boy as we agreed."

"Yes," agreed the dark-clad being. "But you did leave him with a horde of Heartless to deal with."

"The deal was that we not kill him, I left him to die."

"It's not a bad thing that you did. We want him to kill Heartless. Besides, the boy is not weak. Look, all of the Heartless are gone."

Gin looked over his shoulder and his eyes opened slightly, revealing deep red eyes. All of the Heartless were indeed gone. Only the boy was left as he began to wonder around, trying to find another way to his friends.

"There were enough Heartless there to take out most of squad 11," Gin said with a slight pout.

"Really? Boy, despite the fact that you guys have lived hundreds of years, you soul reapers seem to be weaker than we originally thought. To the Keyblade master, that horde of Heartless was a warm-up."

Gin grinned. "Now I want to fight him even more."

"You may get the chance," said Shadx as he entered a portal of darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ixealia was still chasing Gin.

"Great," Number XVII thought. "Where the hell did Gin go? I take my eyes off of him for one second and he disappears."

"I thought I told you to get rid of your book," warned a mysterious voice.

Ixealia stopped. "Who the hell are you? And my book is none of your business!"

"Oh really? Come on Ixealia. Don't you remember me? Your book is my business, or have you forgotten that?" the voice mocked.

"Back the heck off! It's my book so leave me alone!" cursed Ixealia.

"Insolent girl, I'm just giving you a message from your brother."

"Well how about I give you a message of my own? Nightlx," she called. Thick fog appeared, but instead of a book falling into Ixealia's hands, a bow did. The bow was huge, almost taller she was, and was the shape of four wings in flight. The top part was black while the bottom half was grey. At the center of the bow was a diamond-shaped jewel set in gold. "What the hell is this?" shouted Ixealia.

"Hmph, told you that your book wasn't real," replied the voice. "By the way, my name is Riku, in case you were wondering."

"What the hell is going on?" screamed Ixealia at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on?" repeated Fenix. He had observed the entire scene from a nearby building. "First the imposter shows up and now Ixealia's weapon changes. What do you make of this Xhoan? Xhoan? Where did you go?" Fenix called, twisting and turning, trying to find his vanished partner.

"Hey, Fenix," Called a voice before Xhoan jumped in carrying an unconscious soul reaper. "What should I do? I found a kid…" She took the weak-looking unconscious boy from her shoulder and threw him on the ground. "I accidentally knocked him out."

"How the hell do you accidentally know someone out?" puzzled Fenix.

"I was playing with the sword Shadx gave me when he got in my way and I hit him," explained Xhoan, pointing at the Soul Reaper.

"How do you-never mind." Fenix sighed. "Great, another thing to deal with. "We should at least give him back to his squad. Does he have any ID on him?"

"Yeah," said Xhoan as she took out an ID card from the guy's wallet and gave it the skinny, black-haired Codes member.

"Hanatarō Yamada, from the 4th squad," read Fenix. "Think you can throw him back to his squad?"

"Yeah" In a flash of light the boy-zombie that Xhoan nearly used on Ixealia appeared and threw Hanataro as far as his strength could.

"You sure you threw him in the right direction?" asked Fenix.

"Nope."

Number XVIII groaned. "Forget it. Let's just report to Shadx."

And with that, they both disappeared in portals of darkness.

* * *

That night in the courtyard, Ixealia was practicing her new bow. On the wall opposite of her were two target dummies that were completely unharmed. The wall behind them, however, was full of arrows. The arrows were small and looked like mere glimmers. Shadx and the others were watching Ixealia from a nearby rooftop.

"So, that's Ixealia's new weapon?" the leader asked.

"Yeah, she got that instead of her book," explained Fenix.

"Interesting. That bow could be useful in the future. That is, if she ever learns to use it properly," murmured Shadx.

An arrow whizzed by his head, but the Organization member didn't flinch.

"I can hear you guys, you know," shouted Ixealia. "You might as well come down so I can use you for target practice."

Shadx and Xhoan both looked at each other for a second, then they looked at Fenix and nodded their heads. Shadx grabbed the unlucky number XVIII by the collar and shouted, "One target coming up!" He then threw Fenix to the area where Ixealia was practicing.

* * *

Outside of Seritei, the intruders from before were discussing on how to get into Seritei. They also took that time to question the strange creatures that appeared.

"I'm Goofy," said the dog creature. "And this is Donald," he said as he pointed to the duck creature. "Hyuk! What're you're names?"

"I'm Ichigo Kruosaki," said the orange haired soul reaper. "And these are my friends, Chad, Uryu Ishida, and Orihime Inoue." The one calledChad was tanned and extremely tall. He wore a noisy shirt and black pants. He gave a short inclination of his head in greeting. The one named Uryu was clad in white clothes with blue stripes. He shoved his wire-frame glasses farther up his skinny nose. Orihime had on a white shirt with a blue skirt. She smiled happily. "Nice to meet you." She offered.

The cat that was sitting in Ichigo's lab cleared its throat with a deep masculine voice.

"Oh, yeah," said Ichigo. "And this is Yoriuichi."

"Nice to meet you," said the cat in a deep voice. "Now let's get to business, you're friend is a good as dead."

"No he's not!" quaked Donald. "Sora's stronger than you think. He's defeated badies ten times stronger than that guy!"

"But Gin is not weak either," retorted Yoruichi. "In order to survive an encounter with him, you're friend must need a lot of strength, speed, and luck in order to live against him."

"Gawrsh! But if that guy is as strong as you say," pondered Goofy. "Then Sora woulda used a… He woulda used a…"

"Drive from." The white duck finished for him.

"That's right! A Drive Form! But we woulda known if he used one 'o them."

"Drive form?" echoed Ichigo. "What are those?"

"They're different forms that allow Sora to tap into his potential by using his bonds with his friends," explained Donald.

"And if Sora had used one 'o them Drive Forms, we woulda known. 'Cus we're his friends," explained the dog.

"All right, good enough," replied Yoruichi. "Now for the real questions, why are you here?"

"Easy," said Donald. "We're here to look for Sora's friend, Riku."

"And the king." Whispered Goof. "And the Organization, too. Don't forget the Heartless!"

"Um," peeped Orihime. "What are the Heartless?"

"The Heartless are the black creatures that hurt people," explained Goofy. "They go around tryin ta steal people's hearts, so we havta make sure they don't."

"But where do they come from?" asked Uryu, glasses flashing. "I have never even heard of creatures like that before. Where are they from? And why are they here?"

"Well, you see," explained Goofy. "The Heartless come from oth-" Before Goofy could finish his sentence, Donald interrupted. "They come from nowhere!"

"But that's not enough," said Uryu. "How are they able to teleport like they do? How many are there? What-"

"Enough questions!" cried the irritated duck. "Now, it's time for you to answer some of ours. Why did you try to get to that place on the other side of the gate?"

"To rescue our friend," explained Ichigo calmly.

"Then our goals are the same. We need to help our friends," said Donald. "And that's all you need to know. Good night."

"Good night," echoed Goofy.

* * *

Later in the night, after Goofy and Donald were sound asleep. Ichigo and others began talking.

"Ichigo. Do you think we can trust those two?" asked Uryu with narrowed sapphire eyes.

"I think we can," answered Orihime. "They said so themselves right? They want to help their friend the same way we want to help ours."

"She's right," said Ichigo. His chocolate eyes peered to Chad for his consent. The quiet man simply nodded in agreement.

"But there is too much we don't know about those two," retorted Uryu. "It's obvious that they're hiding multiple secrets. What exactly are the Heartless? Who is this 'King' they talk about What Organization are they talking about? How do we know they won't betray us?"

"It's true that there is a lot that we don't know," murmured Yoruichi, curling up on the ground. "But don't forget what we do know. We know that their friend is in Seritei right now alone with many of soul reapers after him, if he's still alive that is. Donald and Goofy want to help him. As long as that is true, I have no doubt that they will not betray us."

"That's what I was thinking, too," yawned Orihime.

"Fine, but I still don't trust them," pouted Uryu.

"It's all right, Uryu," said Ichigo. "Once we get into Seritei, we'll go rescue Rukia and let Donald and Goofy go help Sora. We'll go our separate ways. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good," said Ichigo. "Now let's get some sleep."

**So what you guys think? The next chapter is going to feature Sora vs. Ikkaku, and maybe even Zenpachi while we're at it. Note: this fanfiction is only going to list events that have changed from the original plot line due to KH awesomeness. Ichigo and others won't be mentioned again until they (finally) manage to get into Seritei. Expect great things ;). **

**Once again, please review and any story suggestions are welcome. Expect some more delay with chapter 6 though, it's my first time writing fighting scenes.**


	6. On the tenth day of Bleach, part 1

**Hey guys, sorry about the MASSIVE delay, but it took my beta reader forever to finish reviewing this. She was too busy talking to 'friends' and studying for 'finals'. Fortunately, for you and me, she is really good at what she does. **

**Also, if you already haven't noticed, I've tried to keep the chapters on a day by day process, but this chapter was so big that I ended up deciding to post it in two parts. So please relax, kick back, and enjoy what you should've gotten a month ago.**

**The next day**

"Another day, another world," sighed the strangely clothed intruder as he walked around in the maze that was Seritei. "First I get separated from Donald and Goofy, and now I'm lost and have no idea how to get back to them."

A strange whistle rang through the sky, making the brown haired to look up.

"A person?" asked the boy with hope in his eyes. "Maybe he could tell me how to get back to my friends." The teenager began to run in the direction the whistling was coming from.

The boy stopped short, gazing upwards at the man on the wall, lips puckered in a tweet. This one looked like the other black-clad people, but more like the orange-haired one than the silver-haired man. The sun glinted sharply off of his baldhead, making the red markings around his eyes gleam bright. He clasped a long sword on his hand. The man had a mean look that made the brunette shiver. "Hey, could you tell me how I can get out of here?" asked the boy.

The man just yawned, showing no sign that he heard the question and scratched the back of his head.

"Man, guard duty is so boring," said the cue ball. "I wish someone would show up."

"Hey!" the boy louder, jumping up and down and waving his arms. That got the black-clothed man's attention. "Can you give me directions? I'm looking for my friends."

"A Ryoka?" whispered the bewildered man, before his surprise melted into a toothy grin. He smirked and leapt off the wall, landing nimbly on his feet. "If you're a Ryoka, then today is my lucky day."

The boy's mouth twisted into a frightened grimace. He gulped noisily.

"I don't know if you've heard, squirt," informed the Soul Reaper, "but we Soul Reapers don't take kindly to Ryoka." With a metallic hiss, a gleaming sword was pulled out of its sheath, and pointed at the boy.

"Woah! Hold on! What's a Ryoka?" the teenager stepped back, hands flared.

The bald man gave a bark of a laugh, dark eyes glinting dangerously. "You!" He shouted. Lunging at the boy.

**Meanwhile**…

In a different part of Soul Society, Ixealia was still trying to hit Fenix. She had been practicing all night and she was so exhausted that the arrows would fall out of the niche before the bow had even been drawn. Fenix fell into a maniacal fit, laughing on the ground for the better part of the night. Ixealia, on the other hand, had been reduced to a cursing spree, using every curse word in her vocabulary, and more, in less than a minute.

"You appear to be doing well, Ixealia," said Shadx as he strode into the training area.

Ixealia whirled at him, eyes shining with malicious intent as she snarled something under her breath, too quick to hear, but chances are that it was a series of various curses.

"Someone's in a grumpy mood," laughed Shadx. "I guess that happens after pulling an all-nighter practicing."

The female Organization member hissed and bore her teeth, trying to nock another arrow.

The leader smirked, flashing white teeth. "I, on the other hand, just came back from watching the intruders outside of Seritei and I noticed something."

Ixealia paused for a couple of seconds before saying, "What?"

"One of them uses a bow."

"So? What's your point?" asked Ixealia crossly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Perhaps we could 'convince' him to give you some lessons with your new weapon," proposed Shadx.

"Why?"

"So you can get better at using your bow, of course."

"Not that, I mean, why are you doing this for me? Why are-"

They were interrupted by a portal of darkness opening and a black-clad member stepping out, hood down. Up-turned should spikes gave his identity away before his sandy mullet/Mohawk did. He smiled brightly, aqua eyes shining. "Hey guys. How're ya doing? Saix sent me to check up on you since you haven't reported in ten days. Umm…why is Fenix on the ground laughing?

Ixealia growled and aimed her bow at Demyx, and shot an arrow, only to have it fall out of the notch.

Upon seeing this epic failure, Demyx couldn't help himself and wound up on the ground with Fenix, laughing so hard tears came to his eyes.

"Well, what do you know? A convenient diversion has appeared so that I don't have to answer your question. Shall we go?" asked Shadx.

"…"

The leader chuckled darkly before the two Organization XIII members disappeared in portals of darkness.

**Meanwhile…**

"What's your problem?!" yelled the strange boy as he pushed Ikkaku away with his giant key. The man righted himself, gripping the sword in his left hand and the sheath in his right.

"Nothing, squirt. Just you," answered the bald warrior. "I'm third seat, Squad 11, Ikkaku Madarme, the one who's gonna kill you."

"Kill?!" asked the boy, voice cracking. "Why do you want to kill me?"

"Heh. Cus I can. Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah. I like living and dislike killing."

"Then shut up and die!" shouted Ikkaku as he leaped towards the surprised Ryoka, overshooting him and landing with his back to the brunette.

The boy turned sharply around, instantly holding his giant key in a defensive stance to block the dangerous sword on Ikkaku's left. To his surprise Ikkaku attacked with his sheath, not his sword.

"Huh?" asked the boy. "The sheath?"

"Look sharp!" shouted Ikkaku as he slashed at the surprised intruder with the word now in the right hand.

"Reflectga!"

A shell made of rainbow hexagons surrounded the boy, blocking Ikkaku's attack.

"What?' It was bald man's turn to be surprised.

The shell started to glow and then exploded, causing Ikkaku to fly backwards and slam into a wall. The man was down for a second before he picked himself out of the rubble with nothing but some blood on his face.

"Impressive!" smirked the bald man. "You've got some weird kido, kid. One thing's for sure; you're no Soul Reaper. Don't' believe that I got your name."

"My name's Sora."

"Sora, wind, your attacks and reaction speed certainly are fast as the wind," said Ikkaku deviously. "Get ready, 'cus here I come!" Madarame launched himself high into the air, sword in had. Sora carefully lined his key at the place Ikkaku would be, shouting, "Blizzaga!"

A huge chunk of ice appeared from the tip of the key and shot towards Ikkaku, barely making him faulter.

"Huh?!" shouted the Third Seat as he sliced through the ice. "Is that all you got?"

"Not quite," chuckled Sora as he pointed his key above him and shouted, "Magnega!"

A diamond with red and blue orbs circling around it appeared above the key and began to draw Ikkaku towards it.

"What kind of kido is this?" cried Ikkaku, trying to resist the pull of the spell.

The Keyblade Wielder jumped into the air, poised to strike shouting, "A magnet!"

Sora swung the Keyblade down at Ikkaku with both hands, but the Soul Reaper parried using his sheath and sword. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to stop him from falling to the ground from the force of the attack.

The bald warrior got up with blood on his sides. He looked down at his wounds, then a smile crept upon his face. "Boy you really are interesting. I might actually have to try to kill you. No more kidding around!" Ikkaku put his sheath and sword together with both ends touching, as if they were one giant weapon and shouted, "Extend, Hozukimaru!"

The scabbard and the blade glowed brightly as they merged together and made a giant yellow spear with a red tassel on the end. (Shikai: Demon Light)

"Wow!" gasped the brunette with awe. "You can change your weapon?"

"Don't be so surprised Sora." Laughed Ikkaku. "You're going to be running into stuff like this a lot in Seritei. This is called a Shikai. By saying the names of our swords, they transform into their true form. Now the real battle begins!"

Madarame lunged at Sora with spear in hand, but the boy managed to block the attack with his key. Ikkaku grinned wildly, continuing to attack, forcing Sora to stay defensive. Every now and then, Sora would strike back, only to have Ikkaku block.

This brawl continued for some time, until both warriors came together in a clash, pushing with all of their might. Ikkaku then smiled.

"It's time to show Hozukimaru's true form. Split apart!"

"Huh?" replied Sora, leaping back, startled.

The top part of the spear popped off to show that the Shikai wasn't a spear, but a three-sectional-staff. Ikkaku lunged at the Ryoka, jabbing with the blunt end, and slashing with the sharp tip.

Sora quickly stepped back, but he wasn't quick enough to stop the spear from cutting into his chest. Blood spurted from the wound, soaking his blue outfit in scarlet.

"You're pretty good, Sora," acknowledged Ikkaku. "You're no rookie. Your style shows experience, your reactions are quick, and your attacks are strong. Just how I like my opponents," he said with a smirk. "Tell me, who trained you?"

"Trained me?" echoed Sora. "Well no one trained me. But I used to spar with my best friend Riku all the time. So I guess we trained each other."

Ikkaku cocked his head, listening intently. "So, two friends sparing with each other, challenging each other to get stronger…" Madarame's thoughtful expression ceased, his voice turning serious. "No more holding back!"

A red aura bloomed from the bald man, causing a wind to blast from every direction around him, causing the nearby walls to crumble.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" shouted Sora. "Goofy, give me strength!"

Another blast of wind came out of Sora, obliterating the rest of the walls. It howled around him fiercely, blocking him from view. When the wind stopped Sora's clothes had changed. The ebony clothes gained a red and black color scheme with fleur-de-lis on his sleeves and pant legs. Sora's giant key weapon was replaced with two new ones, one in each hand.

The one in Sora's left hand had a similar design to the giant key; only the color scheme has a black guard and a silver blade and teeth. On the tip of the blade was a lion head. (Keyblade: Sleeping Lion) The other one was deep black and bore some resemblance to the Keyblade. The guard was made of two bat wings extending down. The teeth of the sword were in the shape of the Japanese kanji for darkness. There was a purple diamond on the hilt and a chain pattern on the sword itself (Keyblade: Oblivion).

"Valor Form!" shouted Sora in his new outfit, twirling both keys on his fingers before clashing them together and pulling them apra, hands firmly wrapped around each hilt.

"A costume change?" asked Ikkaku, eyes widening before they narrowed again. "Now my blood's really boiling. Show me what you got Sora!"

The two warriors sprang at each other, weapons clashing and dust floating in the air as a shockwave exploded from the impact.

Laughing wildly, Ikkaku would strike, then Sora would block; Sora would get a hit, and so would Ikkaku. They continued like this for some time, a constant stalemate.

Eventually, the warriors backed off each other, panting heavily, both covered in dried blood.

"You're much better than I expected," complemented Ikkaku. "That Shikai of your is pretty dangerous."

"Shikai?" echoed Sora. "This is no Shikai. This is one of my Drive Forms; Valor Form! And it represents the strength of my bonds with my friends. My friends are my power!"

"I don't care how you get your power, all I care about is a strong opponent, and I've hit the jackpot! It must be my lucky day."

"Enough of this fight!" shouted the Ryoka. "I need to get to my friends!"

"Then you're going to have to kill me first," growled Ikkaku.

"But I don't' want to kill you," protested Sora. "But I do want to end this battle." The boy used the last reserves of his energy, and leaped into the air, both weapons aimed high and shouting, "Valor Shot!"

Ikkaku turned his staff back into a spear, sinking back on his heels, ready to defend, only to be surprised when instead of hitting him, Sora hit the earth in front of him. This caused a red explosion underneath Ikkaku, hurling him into the air.

"You're finished!" The boy jumped up to where Ikkaku was and, using the blunt side of the swords, slammed him into the ground. Madarame moaned, his world fading to black.

When the Third Seat opened his eyes, Sora was on top of him with his black clothes and giant key pointed at his face. The Ryoka then lifted his key into the sky and shouted, "Curaga!"

A green bell appeared above Sora's head as a green wave came out of it, healing both warrior's wounds. Sora then offered his hand to Ikkaku, smiling. The Soul Reaper took it, and pulled himself up, brushing off his now-ruined shihakusho. The boy looked at Madarame, almost glaring. "I've got a couple of questions for you."

Ikkaku smirked and said, "Yeah? Well, I got a few of for you."

"What kind of questions do you have?" asked Sora, Keyblade disappearing in a flash of light.

The Third Seat's eyes widened when he saw the Ryoka's weapon disappear, but they quickly narrowed. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Well, I want to find my friends," answered the brunette boy, moving to leran against a mostly-intact part of a wall.

"Do you know where they are?"

"Well, two of my friends are on the other side of the gate, and I don't know where my other friend is."

"So, you want to get out of here after sneaking in here." Ikkaku clarified with a laugh, amusing himself by clicking his sword into and out of the sheath, still nursing a grudge.

"Well, I want to see if my missing friend is in here first."

"Alright, I've got an idea. The captain of my squad is interested in strong opponents. After he hears that you beat me, he's going to want to fight you himself. If you manage to beat him, I'm sure that he will help you find your missing friend."

"And if I don't beat him?"

"Then you die." A wide grin spread on the bald warrior's face.

Sora gulped loudly, knowing once again of the kind of world that he's in. But before Sora could regain his composure, his stomach loudly growled, causing him to give a sheepish smile. "I guess with all the fighting, I completely forgot I was hungry! I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday."

"I can tell you where Squad 11 keeps the larder. But I must warn you, I'll tell my captain that you have gone there, and he'll go there to fight you. Are you ready to take that risk?"

Sora nodded his head with a serious look on his face. "Yeah. Think so."

"Alright," said Ikkaku as he jumped on top of a nearby wall. He gestured for Sora to follow him. When Sora got on the wall he continued, "Our food supplies are over there," he said as he pointed to a building in the distance. The building had a barn like look, but was completely made of wood. The building was big enough to feed an entire army. "Try to get there as fast as you can."

Ikkaku's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he say Sora jump into the air and glide towards the building. "What?! Now that kid can fly?! Damn. I'd better hurry to my captain." The 2nd most powerful man in Seritei's most powerful squad nimbly leapt off the wall and ran off into the distance to tell the most powerful person in Squad 11 of the opponent that beat him. "Boy, was Kenpachi going to enjoy this fight a lot," the Third Seat thought as he ran.

**Meanwhile**…

Outside of Seritei, Ichigo and co. were in a giant field looking for the house of Shiba Kuukaku. Suddenly, Goofy stopped, looked towards Seritei, and shouted, "He's alive! Sora's okay!"

Everyone else stopped too and looked at the weirdly dressed talking dog weirdly. Yoruichi finally asked, "What do you mean Sora's alive? How do you know?"

Goofy turned towards Yoruichi and said, "Sora used one 'f his drive forms. And he used mine too! Hyuck!"

Orihime clapped her hands in cheer and shouted, "So your friend is still alive!"

"He must have gotten pretty lucky," muttered Yoruichi.

"Gee, I wonder who he must be fightin'," wondered Goofy as he put his finger on his chin. "Drive forms are powerful, Sora must'a be fightin' someone strong."

"Perhaps," suggested Uryu, "he ran into another cap-" Before Uryu could finish his sentence, a portal of darkness appeared behind Uryu and out of it came a hooded Organization XIII member. The mysterious stranger jerked an arm around Uryu's neck, holding him in a headlock. The teenager gasped in the cloaked figure's clutches. Instantly, Donald and Goofy took out their weapons and shouted, "Organization XIII!"

"Hello, friends of Sora and intruders of Soul Society," greeted the Organization member in Shadx's voice, waving in mock-politeness.

"Let go him go!" shouted Ichigo as he lunged towards the Organization member. He replied by chocking Uryu, causing him to cry in pain, forcing Ichigo to stop.

"We'll be borrowing the Quincy for a while," said the dark assailant coldly, chuckling darkly.

"We?" echoed Yoruichi as Ichigo suddenly reappeared behind the Organization member with Zangetsu drawn, only to be thrown back by a hooded Ixealia. She hissed at him, standing back-to-back with Shadx.

"That's right, we."

"If you want the Quincy back before we're done with him, consider this as another reason to get into Seritei."

A dark portal appeared, teleporting the two intruders and Uryu away.

After a couple of minutes, of pacing and puzzling about what to do, Ichigo finally snapped, pointing his word towards Donald and Goofy, his voice gradually getting louder, "Alright, at first we were just going to let all of our questions slide, but not after this. You both have some explaining to do. Who were those two and why did they take Uryu!?"

"Well, those two are from a group called Organization XIII," explained Goofy.

"Yes," murmured Yoruichi. "You've mentioned them before. You said you were looking for them. Now tell us, what exactly are they? Who are we dealing with? And why did they take Ishida?"

"Gawrsh, that's a lot of questions," replied Goofy.

"How about you answer the questions one at a time?" asked Orihime politely, alarmed at Ichigo's outburst.

"Ok. Well, first of all," started Donald. "Organization XIII is made up of Nobodies."

"Nobodies?" echoed Orihime. "They can't be nobodies, they're people too."

"What Donald Means is that these people are Nobodies with a capital N," explained Goofy, lips pulling apart in a goofy grin. "Hyuk! It's kinda confusin' at first."

"What are these 'Nobodies'?" asked Yoruichi, curled up on the ground, tail flicking lazily.

"Well, ya see… When a Heartless steals a person's heart, if that person had a strong heart or will, then their bodies become Nobodies," explained Goofy.

"Wait," Ichigo held out his hand. "The Heartless can steal people's hearts?"

"Yeah," nodded Donald. "Heartless don't kill people, instead they take people's hearts. That's why the bodies of their victims disappear and become Nobodies."

"How are the Heartless able to take people's hearts?" asked Yoruichi.

"by uh…turnin' em to darkness?" said Goofy unsure.

"Interesting," murmured Yoruichi. "What does Organization XIII want?"

"We don't know that either," answered Donald embarrassingly. "We just know that they go around messing with people."

Ichigo gave an exasperated growl and snatched the duck by the collar. "Then why did they take Uryu?!"

"QUAAAACK! We don't know!" squawked Donald as loud as he could while he tried to get out of Ichigo's death grip.

"Ichigo," rumbled Chad cooly. "Put him down. We won't get any more answers from them if you act like that."

The orange haired teenager sighed and released Donald onto the ground. "You're right Chad."

"What I want to know," chirped Yoruichi, "is why Organization XIII took Uryu instead of taking someone stronger, like Ichigo."

"You want me to giver her bow and arrow lessons?" asked Uryu skeptically, pushing his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. He foled his arms across his chest and gazed at his captors, quickly analyzing for a weakness. The Quincy's sapphire eyes flicked around the forest with rows of target dummies.

"That's right," confirmed Shadx, shifting his stance into a more commanding one. "Got a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do," answered Uyu calmly, pushing his glasses up for the umpteenth time.

"Well," Ixealia pondered in a singsong voice. "It's either giving me lessons, or become Heartless food." Ixealia then snapped her fingers and several Shadow Heartless appeared around Uryu, big yellow eyes gazing hungrily upon their possible food.

"I've got a better idea, Ixealia," stated Shadx, throwing his arm out in a gesture for her to call of the Heartless. "How about this Quincy? You want to know more about the Heartless, correct?" Uryu nodded, light reflecting off his glasses. "Well, there was once a scientist who went by the name of Ansem, he researched the Heartless and wrote his findings in several reports. If you give Ixealia archery lessons, we'll give you his reports. Do we have a deal?"

The Quincy pondered for a few minutes assessing all of the scenarios, pros, and cons of each before slowly nodding his head. "Yes. We have a deal."

**Meanwhile**…

Inside the Seretei, a lone figure appeared in a flash of light. When the light cleared, a tall figure stood, clad in armor from head to toe. The armor was pattered red and gold, and a brown cape flitted in the slight breeze. The weapon it held clanked against the ground, looking similar to the Keyblade, but missing a keychain. The guard was a navy while everything else was a light brown. The tip of the blade was curved and the teeth looked like several columns going back and forth.

The armored being pointed its wolf-like helmet into the sky, as if gazing at the clouds.

"How did I get here?"

**So what do you think? Did the fight seem real? Did you like it? Please don't flame me if you didn't like the result. Well, atcually, I want you to flame me if and ONLY IF you are going to flame me by using facts, not by whining like a brat saying, "Ikkaku should have won because he's awesome." I will delete reviews like that, I can do that right?**

**In this story, Sora will have a different set of keyblades for each form. For example Valor form has Sleeping Lion and Oblivion. Different keyblades will be used in the other forms as they show up in the story.**

**For those of you who don't know, the guy who appeared in the last paragraph was the Lingering Sentiment, a super boss that appears in the remake of KH2. The guy is even harder than Sephiroth and he does wield a Keyblade and can do things with it that Sora can only dream of. His very Journal entry says that his armor allows LS to master the keyblade far beyond Sora's ability. He only has one cutscene where he mentions Aqua and Ven, two protagonists in the upcoming game: Birth by Sleep and mistakes Sora for "the one that I chose" and realizes that Sora isn't him before fighting him. After the fight, Sora gets his 9th drive gauge (yes in KH2FM+ Sora gets 9 drive gauges instead of 7, which is the number that I am going to use for this and any other fan fics that I will make.**

**Note: If you're going to whine to me that the Lingering Sentiment doesn't belong in Soul Society, just trust me on this. I've spoiled Birth by Sleep for myself while I was waiting for this chapter to be beta read, the Lingering Sentiment can appear in Soul Society, just trust me.**

**Once again, thoughts, ideas, flames, anything are always welcome, except for the flames. Feel free to review and say whatever you want. :)**


End file.
